


Cuchillo

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Objeto para cortar, normalmente de metal con un lado afilado.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cuchillo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Esto es lo que hay.

—¿Pero tú lo has visto? 

Yoochun levanta la cabeza, deja el libro que está leyendo y mira a Yunho fijamente.

— ¿El qué? —pregunta con una medio sonrisa que arrastra diversión y mala leche a partes iguales. .

Yunho señala a la cocina abierta donde Jaejoong prepara la comida. 

Yoochun le mira fijamente

—Maneja el cuchillo como un profesional, es que hace magia —el timbre de admiración en la voz de Yunho hace que la sonrisa de Yoochun se agrande un poquito más. 

—Creo que la práctica hace al experto, lleva toda una vida cocinando para nosotros —murmura mientras continua observando abstraído.

—Es hipnótico, creo que si cierra los ojos lo haría igual de bien —piensa en alto sin percatarse de la carcajada de Yoochun.

Yoochun se acerca rompiendo barreras invisibles, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo se acomode a la rotundidad del líder.

—Lo cierto es que podríamos grabar un documental de horas con Jaejoong cocinando-afirma.

Yunho sonríe y cierra los ojos por unos instantes, se lo puede imaginar perfectamente. 

Ambos sospechan que todo ese tiempo que Changmin se queda observando, mientras cocina no es sólo porque tenga hambre.

Jaejoong les escucha, sin que ellos se den cuenta. Sonríe y acaricia el cuchillo, creen que se concentra tanto cuando está en la cocina que se aleja de la realidad. 

Pero es mentira.

Cada corte que da suena a la voz grave de Yoochun, a mañanas de arroz y meriendas improvisadas con cualquier cosa que quede en la nevera. El acero corta cualquier cosa que sucede fuera de sus cuatro paredes y los aleja. Queda el picante, el olor dulzón de los postres y el sonido afilado y preciso del cuchillo, que le recuerda a Yunho bailando, marcando el aire, y regalando ganas de más.

Disimula, pero no lo puede evitar, les mira señalándoles con el cuchillo y Yoochun le manda un beso por el aire mientras Yunho se sonroja y claudica.


End file.
